Capitulo 17: Desapariciones en la escuela
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un misterioso sujeto llamado "El Halcón" ha estado secuestrando jóvenes estudiantes, solo Jo podrá detenerlo y con la ayuda insólita de Claude Speed, presionado por Meg para salvar a su amiga.


Capítulo 17: Desapariciones en la escuela Una noche fría y lluviosa en Japón, en el Distrito de Minato, a unas pocas cuadras de llegar a Adachi, una joven estudiante de una escuela se dirigía hacia su casa, cuando caminaba hacia la parada de autobuses, se topó con que nadie estaba allí, pensó que sería una buena suerte no tener a los pandilleros cercanos, mientras que en ese momento, Niko iba caminando con Tachibana por las calles, el serbio le llevaba un paraguas, ya que estaban en medio de una fría noche lluviosa y les dificultaba caminar con esas espesas gotas heladas, por lo cual decidieron irse por las veredas.

- ¿Así que trabajas para la Familia Pegorino? Le preguntó Kyohei al serbio.

- Sí, decidí dejar con vida al Don James Pegorino y eliminar a Dimitri Rascalov por lo que le hizo a mi novia. Le contó Niko sobre lo ocurrido aquel día tras la boda de su primo Roman.

- Lamento mucho, es triste perder a alguien que amas mucho. Le respondió el chico, mientras que pisaba un charlo de agua.

- Oye, una pregunta, ¿en qué mes estamos? Preguntó Niko.

- Oh, pobres de ustedes, disculpen que no les hayamos dicho el mes: Nos encontramos en Enero 25. Le contó Tachibana.

- Wow, es increíble el frío de aquí, por Dios, estoy temblando. Mostró Niko temblor al frío que hacía.

- Debería llevarse un abrigo de más, estos días la temperatura está muy baja. Le contó Kyohei acerca del tiempo.

- No me quiero imaginar cómo estará Liberty City ahora. Respondió Niko, mientras que iban llegando a la casa de las chicas, allí afuera estaba Claude con Luís y Huang Lee reparando las armaduras Enforcer y los blindajes y cascos que habían conseguido de aquel robo a las bandas de Adachi.

Mientras que Jo miraba películas afuera bajo el techo, Amy se encontraba trabajando en su computadora para poder sabotear al enemigo.

- Ya volvimos. Llamó Tachibana, mientras que ponía con Niko las bolsas de las compras.

- Perfecto, ¿frío afuera? Les preguntó Sei, mientras que salía de bañarse.

- Sí, les recomiendo abrigos. Le respondió Kyohei, mientras que ingresaba Claude al lugar.

- ¿Cómo fueron los arreglos? Preguntó Toni Cipriani.

- Por suerte, lo tenemos ya arreglado todo. Le contestó su amigo, mientras que le daba las buenas nuevas sobre aquellos equipos que había reconstruido con Tommy Vercetti y Huang Lee en las afueras de la casa de las chicas.

- Perfecto, será mejor que descansen ustedes. Les aconsejó Toni, mientras que ingresaban los demás.

Claude ingresó con Huang Lee y Luís las armaduras de Enforcer, los cascos y las placas metálicas a la casa, mientras que Kyohei preparaba la cena.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, una chica estaba esperando el autobús para ir a su casa, cuando de golpe sintió que alguien la estaba espiando, decidió tomar coraje y fue a ver qué había sido ese ruido, ingresando por un callejón, no encontró nada, pero al darse la vuelta, solo vio como una extraña figura como un halcón se le aparecía detrás de ella y la raptaba, mientras que gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

A la mañana siguiente, amaneció como el día anterior, lluvioso y frío, mientras que Sei se encontraba revisando un par de correos, llegó una noticia al diario de Tokyo sobre un secuestro.

- _"__Se ha reportado una situación bastante extraña en uno de los distritos de la Élite del Japón, una estudiante de la escuela secundaria de Adachi fue secuestrada por una misteriosa persona en traje de halcón, seguiremos informando más cuando nos llegue más información"_ Hablaron en los noticieros sobre lo sucedido.

Jo se había levantado de su cama y vio por la tv suya sobre la desaparición ocurrida en Adachi.

- Veo que tendré trabajo para hoy. Dijo la chica, mientras que dirigía hacia afuera, donde allí estaba Claude trabajando aún con las placas de metal y hierro junto con las armaduras de Enforcer.

- Buenos días. Le saludó Claude a la chica, pero ésta se fue corriendo hacia su moto, para poder así ir tras el secuestrador.

Justo en el momento en el que Jo se iba con su moto, salió Meg.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó ella.

- Se fue tras ese secuestrador. Le anunció Claude.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Fue a Adachi?! ¡¿Y no hiciste nada?! Le preguntó Meg totalmente desconcentrada por la fuga de su amiga.

- Yo, no. Dijo Claude tartamudeando.

- ¡Olvídalo! ¡De prisa, síguela a ella, rápido! Le pidió Meg, mientras que se ponía unas placas de metal y el casco y de ahí partía con Toni y Huang Lee hacia la búsqueda de Jo.

Jo había llegada a Adachi, allí se encontraba la RAPT, ya que dos noches atrás, Claude y sus amigos se habían tiroteado contra las bandas de la zona, por lo cual, los policías tenían cercado todo el sitio.

- "_Los secuestros son a partir de la escuela, creo que ya sé cómo poder pasar el control"_ Se dijo la chica.

Por otro lado, Claude con Toni, Huang Lee, Tommy Vercetti y CJ fueron a buscar en un Toyota negro a la amiga de Meg.

- ¿Por qué debemos hacerlo? Preguntó diferente Huang Lee.

- Porque sino Meg nos va a matar si no la traemos. Le respondió Claude.

- Viejo, esto ya es como perderse la Navidad. Manifestó su enojo Tommy.

- No nos queda otra opción, permiso, pongo un poco de música. Dijo CJ, mientras que encendía la radio.

(Música Aw Here It goes de Coolio de la serie "Kenan y Kel")

Claude sabía adónde había ido la amiga de Meg, a la escuela secundaria, ya que allí empezaban los secuestros, mientras que a su vez, la chica había entrado en la escuela para buscar pistas y al sospechoso.

- Con cuidado. Pidió CJ, mientras que tomaba una AK-47 y salían del auto y caminaban hacia la escuela.

- Este sitio me da escalofríos, menos mal que me traje unos explosivos. Dijo Tommy y sacó unas granadas que llevaba consigo mismo.

Fueron avanzando en silencio, Toni los cubría de atrás con Huang Lee y CJ iba con Tommy por adelante, a su vez, Jo iba en otra dirección, buscando a su blanco.

Ella lo encontró, era un sujeto vestido de halcón.

- ¡Quieto! Le ordenó Jo.

Sus gritos de orden atrajeron a los demás que estaban en el mismo corredor.

- Niña tonta, ¿crees que puedes conmigo? Se burló el secuestrador.

Mientras que se reía, sintió la punta de la Pistola 48 MM de Claude apuntándole en la nuca.

- Ríete de nuevo y tendrás todo el cerebro desparramado por el pasillo. Le amenazó Claude, mientras que el hombre bajaba el arma y se entregaba.

- Andando. Le ordenó Jo y lo esposó, liberó a las chicas, incluyendo la que había sido raptada por aquel hombre en la parada de autobús. y lo entregaron a la Policía.

Pensaron que la chica los iba a regañar por haberse metido en sus negocios, pero en cambio, sucedió algo distinto.

- Tengo que admitirlo, saben muy bien como intimidar a alguien, ustedes tienen madera para esta clase de negocios. Les felicitó Jo, mientras que volvía a la casa y era abrazada por Meg.

Afuera, tanto los que fueron a por la chica, como los que se quedaron, estaban asombrados de que por fin no los hayan dejado morir en las calles o peor, haberlos expulsado, ya se habían ganado el respeto del grupo.

- Lo que haremos ahora será mantenerlo a flote siempre. Se aseguró Toni, mientras que iban entrando de nuevo en la casa de las chicas.

- Tú los has dicho, Toni. Le respondió CJ y cerraron la puerta de entrada.

Ese día no solo habían logrado junto con Jo de haber detenido a un peligro secuestrador, también logrado ganarse el respeto y la amabilidad, cosa que no debían perderlo jamás en sus vidas.


End file.
